Pet AnimalTales: Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" A Lesson in Friendship The Ant of LaMancha Cast: * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Don Quixote * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Poncho and Mirror Guard * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as The Food Factory Manager * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Mirror Guard and The Sheriff * Timon (The Lion King) as Jean Claude Pea as Himself and Pea Soldier #1 * Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) as Phillipe Pea as Pea Soldier #2 * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Mirror Guard * Francis (A Bug's Life) and Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) The French Peas as Pea Soldiers * Unnamed Villager Woman as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Villager Women with Tan Dress as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * A Pea With Gray Hat as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Unnamed Fly Villager as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Fly Villager with Green Olive Raggedy Shirt as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Unnamed Villager Old Man as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Villager Old Man with Black Shirt as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Bob Pea as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Unnamed Nineveh Daughter as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Unnamed Village Girl as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Peasants as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Unnamed Village Man as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory * Carrot Men as Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory The Gated Community Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Johnny (Sing), Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) and Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) as The Gated Community Singers * The shortest carrot as Himself * The gourd as Himself * Bill as Himself * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Charlie Pincher * The shortest carrot With Brown Hair and a ReddishP ink Shirt as Himself * The gourd With Brown Hair and a Green Shirt as Himself * Bill With Yellow Hair and a Yellow Shirt as Himself Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Sheerluck Holmes * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Dr. Watson * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as the Prime Minister * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Detective Trout * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Sergeant John Spud * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as the King of England * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Queen * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Phillipe * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as Customer * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter as the Scotland Yard Policeman * Tina Duck (Looney Tunes) as Waitress * Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) as The French Peas as The Place Guards * Unnamed Pea Boy as Himself * Pea Boy with Brown Hair as Himself Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by COLIN M. DAVIS DAVID PITTS Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM PHIL VISCHER Production Coordinators AMY HENDON ASHLEY IRVING-SCOTT LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ANDREW YOUSSI Written by ROBERT G. LEE Storyboarding by TOD CARTER BRIAN K. ROBERTS Art Director RICKY BABA Concept Art BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOSEPH SAPULICH JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Title Designs JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices Clancy Brown Steve Carrell Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Jeffrey Garcia Dave Goelz Bill Hader Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Candi Milo John C Reiley Tony Shalhoub Jill Talley Crowd Extras TIM HODGE RACHAEL PITTS BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD CYDNEY TRENT J. CHRIS WALL Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by J. CHRIS WALL Editorial FRED PARAGANO Online Editor BRYAN UREN Offline Editor YOEL FROHLICH Character Dialog Recording FRED PARAGANO Engineering Assistant RIC JURGENS Supervising Sound Editor JUSTIN DRURY Sound Effects Editors BAXTER MERRY SCOTT MURDOCH Executive Sound Editor Supervisor JOE SERAFINI Dialog Editor ADAM BOLDUC CG Supervisor JEFF BELL Modeling Supervisors TITO BELGRAVE MARK NEYSMITH Modeling Artists ALLANLEE CALDER MIKE GAUTHIER KEVIN KELM MAX LAZZARIN JOHAH FRIEDMAN PATRICK PAUTLER CAROL PRINCE JENNY RIUTTA Surfacing Supervisor HEATHER GAGNIER Surfacing Artist JAE CHUNG Animation Supervisors DANIEL KRZYWANIA CEDRIC LO Character Animators VANESSA ARSEN ROBIN BADR SEAN COGHLIN MICHAEL DEMUR MIKE DHARNEY SAMAD KHAN ANDREW LAM JEFF MCINTYRE ERIC MURRAY DAN TURNER ARCHIE VILLAVERDE Lighting Supervisors CHRISTOPHER DEREWIANKO SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists MAGED HENEIN IRIT HOD KANG SUB LEE DOMINIC MENEGON TOM PERRY JEFF RUSSELL CORNIEL VANDERSPEK ANNA WAGNER-LOPEZ ROSS WALLIS Lighting T.D.'s MARK BODANIS MATT COLLIE Effects Supervisor WARREN LAWTEY Effects Artists PAUL JEWELL DAN WRIGHTSELL EDDY XUAN Lead Compositors ALAN KENNEDY PAUL STODOLNY Compositors STEVEN CHEN ROB DALE RIAN McNAMARA DAVID MITROVIC ZEBULON PIKE JERRY SEGUIN BRYAN UREN RODED YIZHAKY Directors of Technical Development TERRY DALE SIMON FUNG Character Engineering MIKE AQUINO RAN AVIGAD DAN BISSELL MIKE HARRIS AVI KATZ ADRIAN TSANG NEIL YAMAMOTO Software Development YARON GAVISH NEIL GOWER Production Tools Support JOS’H FULLER Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Instruments MARK BALDWIN JOHN TRAUSCHT BRUCE WETHEY Choir MISSI HALE MATTHEW WARD MATTHEW WEST Office Manager LISA GRIFFIN Studio Systems Administrators DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT Human Resources RENA DALMASSO Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production TERRY PEFANIS Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel